<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Funky, Sexy Interlude by remarkable1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789535">A Funky, Sexy Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1'>remarkable1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Dominant Ginny Weasley, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Magical cock, Multiple Orgasms, Not first person, POV Sam Wilson, Sex Magic, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Sam meet up when she's in town for a little - a lot - of sexy fun times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice Crossover Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Funky, Sexy Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This work has been created for Facebook's Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020 Event. My roll was for Yahtzee, but I didn't get it, so I took a zero on my Yahtzee score and picked the Friends With Benefits trope off of the lower trope panel.</p>
<p>The redhead allowed her lips to join with her lovers’ in an intense French kiss. Hot and heavy, his hands were all over her, groping her tits, her ass, running up and down her thighs; any place he could reach wasn’t off-limits, including pushing down into her panties to slip a finger into her wet cunt.</p>
<p>“Can never get enough of you, girl,” Sam husked out against her neck, biting softly before suckling and releasing, earning a moan as his constricted hand forced a second finger deep into her soft pussy. She squeezed around his digits, achieving a sound of need from his lips in return.</p>
<p>“I never thought, in a million years, I’d be meeting up with Muggle like this,” Ginny returned, falling to her knees and quickly undoing his zip.</p>
<p>Sam stuck his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes at her mouth-watering, feminine flavor. “Shit, you taste good. You always taste so fucking good, baby.” He had grown used to her odd language. Not to mention, having sex with a girl that could do magic had its benefits. One such gift was the ability to relax her throat so she could swallow down his impressive cock.</p>
<p>“Need it. Now,” she demanded.</p>
<p>He chuckled, helping release his dick through the hole in the front of his underwear, pushing it at her lips as she lunged forward, taking the tip between them like she was sucking on a strawberry.</p>
<p>“Shit! Shit!” he shouted, grabbing her head, then remembering she hated that. Her glare reminded him as well, and he threw his hands up behind him on the wall, forcing himself to keep the backs of his hands pressed against the cheap wallpaper of the hotel room. “Sorry, baby. So sorry. You’re so damn good. I promise I’ll behave.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with his answer, Ginny proceeded to blow him with expert skill, his favorite part the highlight of her performance; relaxing her throat with her wand so she could engulf the entirety of his sex down her tight throat, somehow ensuring she could also breathe at the same time.</p>
<p>“So good, so good, I’m gonna come!” he shouted, pulling at his own nipples under his shirt as he arched his hips, coming heavily into her esophagus, feeling her swallow around him. It nearly blew his head off with ecstasy, and this was just the start. She always began their encounters with a bang. Literally.</p>
<p>“Clothes off, now,” she demanded, taking charge as he hurriedly stripped.</p>
<p>God and Jesus and Lord above, Hail Mary and Joy to the World, he loved a woman that bossed him around.</p>
<p>In moments he was flat on his back, a little surprised but not too much, at her impatience. She’d magicked him naked and prone. A few neat spells later had his ankles attached to his wrists.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa whoa, baby, what’s this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, a little something I decided we could try out. Remember when I told you about the threesome I had back at school?”</p>
<p>Her dirty smile jogged his memory. His mouth formed an O, then he relaxed into the bed, remembering the dirty fantasy and experience she’d whispered to him as she’d fucked him with a strap-on the last time they’d met.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby. You really gonna do that?”</p>
<p>“Uh, huh. Just hold on and enjoy the ride.”</p>
<p>“I always do,” he answered, mouth soon filled with her lips and tongue as she jerked him to hardness once more.</p>
<p>What Sam had been imagining was <i>not</i> exactly what Ginny had had in store for him; it was much better.</p>
<p>She rode him, reverse cowgirl, somehow gifting herself with a cock that felt very, very real. As she fucked him with her cunt over his rock-hard erection, he was also penetrated in his ass, the magical dick hitting his prostate with each thrust.</p>
<p>At his request, she made it a touch longer, and soon after, Sam was shouting her praises, coming so hard he nearly blacked out, wet with sweat and wrung out. Damn, this girl was fine.</p>
<p>It was very late when she blew him a kiss goodbye, looking as fresh as a daisy. Sam wished she would stay longer, but that had never been part of the agreement.</p>
<p>Still, it sure was nice to get your rocks off, freak style, every few months, especially with a witchy bombshell by the name of Ginny Weasley.</p>
<p>“Whoooo eee!” Sam whistled as he fell asleep. He knew <i>exactly</i> what his dreams would be filled with. Until next time, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>